The invention relates to a mounting rail for the interior construction of a switch cabinet housing, said mounting rail comprising a mounting section that has a clamping section at its first end and a support section at its second end opposite the first end.
A mounting rail of this type is known from DE 10 2008 052 291 A1. Here, the support section is formed to be supported by the rear wall of the switch cabinet housing, while the clamping section can be clamped in the region of the front side of the switch cabinet housing with the aid of clamping means. For clamping, the clamping section comprises a leg oriented to the front side of the switch cabinet housing which is connected to the mounting section, and a deflection oriented at an angle to the leg, the deflection comprising at least one correcting element. At least in sections, the correcting element forms a clamping area. The deflection comprises a hole which is aligned with a threaded seat of a weld nut welded to that side of the deflection which faces away from the clamping area. A screw is provided as a clamping means which can be introduced into the weld nut and which applies a clamping force to the rear side of the clamping area. Other mounting rails for the interior construction are also known from DE 197 37 673 C2, DE 196 47 802 C1 and DE 298 06 878 U1.
The previously described mounting rail has the disadvantage that mounting thereof within the switch cabinet housing is comparably cumbersome. This is a consequence of the fact that for turning the clamping screws a respective tool, for example a socket screw key, must engage behind the clamping section. Since two clamping screws are necessary for sufficiently fixing the mounting rail within the switch cabinet housing, those must be tightened simultaneously, i.e. stepwise alternating, in order to avoid tilting of the mounting rail within the switch cabinet housing. The mounting rail has a further disadvantage that the clamping section takes up much space, so that the usable length of the mounting rail is limited. Last but not least the mounting rail known from the prior art needs a plurality of folded edges, so that it is expensive in production.